Secret Kept And Remembered
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Optimus recalls Megatron's secret from long ago. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Secret Kept And Remembered**

 _Many years ago…_

Optimus scanned the area thoroughly, on the lookout for Decepticons. He sighed wearily. The Decepticons had declared war on the Autobots a couple weeks ago and already it was making several Autobots weary. A battle of power. Power that could be shared, but the Decepticons wanted full power.

Hearing the sounds of someone struggling, Optimus turned to look and followed the sounds cautiously, staying hidden as he carefully made his way through the thick jungle that grew on part of Cybertron and hid behind a tree that was wide enough to hide him as he cautiously looked around the tree.

And barely hid his smile.

Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, had apparently forgotten how moving through the jungle could be tedious if you weren't prepared and he was currently tangled up in several vines that held him bound. Now, a strong Cybertronian could easily break one vine with their own strength, but if it was more than one, the vines became unbreakable, as was now the case with Megatron. There were at least five vines wrapped around the 'Cons arms and four vines wrapped around his legs, leaving him practically immobile.

Optimus actually began wondering why Megatron hadn't called for help when he heard the warlord grunt. "If my men see me like this, I'll never get any peace about it," he grumbled to himself.

"But what if an Autobot sees you like this?" Optimus asked, coming out from his hiding place, looking amused.

"Oh, terrific," Megatron groaned before he glared at the Prime. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Optimus looked thoughtful. "Hmm. I don't know," he admitted. "A Decepticon would not hesitate, but we Autobots fight with honor."

Megatron growled. "That makes you weak," he spat out.

Optimus fell into thought again and then, a huge smile formed on his mouth. "Honor doesn't make you weak, but something else does," he said.

Megatron looked at his enemy, who drew closer after putting away his weapons, something that greatly confused the 'Con. "What nonsense are you going on about?" He asked as the red and blue Autobot drew closer.

His facemask going up, Optimus grinned behind it, reaching out and poking the Decepticon's side. A sharp squeak left Megatron's mouth and he quickly grew quiet, but Optimus wasn't going to let him stay that way. "What an unusual squeak," he said, amusement in his voice. "It sounded quite similar to the sound a sparkling makes when their creators are tickling them."

If Megatron felt he was in a tight spot a moment ago, he felt that he was really stuck now and quickly turned off his comlink and his com signal, so that his men couldn't find him. That would be beyond embarrassing if they saw him like this.

Optimus turned off his comlink for the time being too before his fingers began poking Megatron's sides again, hearing the warlord squeak again and squirm, which only made Optimus chuckle before he decided to show no mercy and wiggled his fingers into the ticklish sides, making Megatron laugh.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

Optimus grinned again. "You have no mercy, Megatron," he said. "How does it feel to receive no mercy?"

Optimus now focused on his enemy's stomach and Megatron couldn't even beg anymore as he kept laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The warlord laughed so hard he was shaking, something that only seemed to encourage the Prime to tickle him more, moving down to tickle Megatron's knees for a bit before going back up to his sides.

"I believe there is one spot besides your stomach that is most ticklish, Megatron," Optimus said with a mischievous smile and tickled Megatron's underarms fiercely.

The harsh laughter Megatron let out proved Optimus' point all too well.

 _Present day…_

Optimus chuckled to himself as he now was watching Megatron playfully tickling Miko, who was giggling and trying to escape. "You can't escape, Miko," he said with a smile.

"Because you're…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE A BIG MEANIE!" She laughed out.

A moment later, she was squealing as her remark earned her the ultimate tickle attack as Megatron carefully moved the t-shirt she was wearing up just enough to reveal her belly button and he pressed his mouth to her stomach and hummed. It was the equivalent of a human blowing a raspberry and tickled just as bad.

Megatron let Miko up a moment later and let her scamper off to find Bulkhead and Optimus came up to him. "Reminds me of a certain encounter long ago," he said.

Megatron looked at Optimus with a smile. "I trust you kept that secret?" He asked.

The Prime nodded. "I've both kept and remembered it," he said.

"Good," the former warlord nodded as both he and Prime silently reminisced the past together.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
